Time to Tell
by Angel Kamiya
Summary: Rin finds out the real reason why Sesshomaru brought her back to life.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
Time to Tell  
By Angel Kamiya

Rin was in trouble. As the little girl hid there behind the bush that night, a light wind was blowing around her, she started crying. Rin had started thinking of Sesshomaru and Jaken as her new family, but she had ran away after hearing something horrible. Why did her new life have to be ruined so quickly? The little girl sat there and started thinking about what she was going to do now. Where was she going to go? Would she have to find another village to live in? The last one had treated her so horribly. Rin remembered all the times she had been beaten by the villagers. It was something she never wanted to experience again.

While waiting there, she tried to calm herself down. There had to be something she could do.

"Rin!" Jaken suddenly shouted, moving forward.

Rin leaned forward and saw the imp walking through the forest. It looked like Jaken was searching for her. Did Sesshomaru send his servant to get her so he wouldn't have to himself? Rin was scared.

Jaken stared at the little girl, glad that he had finally found her. The imp had been looking everywhere and he was starting to think that she might have been killed by one of the demons in the forest. As he ran forward, he glared at her. Why did this girl always seem to get into trouble?

"Why have you been hiding for the past few minutes? Do you know how Lord Sesshomaru dislikes it when you leave without telling him?!"

"Oh Master Jaken!" Rin cried, tears in her eyes.

Before Rin knew what she was doing, she had thrown herself forward and was hugging the small imp demon.

"Wha... what are you doing? Let me go!" Jaken exclaimed, annoyed.

"Master Jaken! I overhead Lord Sesshomaru saying that he was going to eat me! What am I going to do?" Rin cried.

"Eat you? Don't be silly!" Jaken said, laughing. "You must have just misunderstood him. You have to come back with me this instant! This forest is full of demons and only Lord Sesshomaru can protect you."

Rin nodded, realizing that she better get back.

They walked without saying anything to each other. Rin looked nervously around them, hearing sounds coming from both animals and a few demons. Whenever Rin was with Sesshomaru, she didn't have to get worried about getting hurt, but all that had changed now. What was she going to say to him when she got back? Rin didn't know. When they finally arrived back at the campsite, Rin saw Lord Sesshomaru leaning there against the tree.

"Rin, come here."

Rin felt herself shaking badly. Taking a deep breath, she moved forward, knowing that there as no point to running anymore. Sesshomaru was so much faster. Besides he had already saved her life once and it would be fair if he took it away again. Rin stopped when she finally got to where he was waiting.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Why did you run away?" The dog demon asked.

As she stood there, Rin started to feel her legs shaking. This was going to be it. Was Sesshomaru was going to transform into his true demon form and eat her with one gulp? Rin was frighten. It hadn't been long ago when she had been chased through a forest by a pack of wolves. They had jumped on her and everything had turned back. Would this be like that?

"I... I..." Rin started, before bursting into tears. "I heard you saying you'll eat me to that other demon!"

"I shall not eat you. You misunderstood me."

Rin looked up at him in shock. Without having to think, she moved forward and hugged his fluffy tail that was wrapped on his shoulder. Rin cried loudly as her face pressed against the soft fur. The little girl let all of her emotions out.

"Rin is sorry for making you worry!" Rin yelled, sobbing.

Sesshomaru didn't know how to react. This was the first time any human had held him like that. The only human in the world that wasn't scared of him was Rin. When he had talked to the other demon earlier, he had told him that he was planning to eat Rin because he didn't want to explain why the human child was with him. However that had been a lie. The lie had caused more trouble then it was worth. Sesshomaru knew that he would have to tell the truth from now on to anyone that asked. Sesshomaru would have to tell them that Rin was his responsibility, his ward.

"What a foolish girl! To think that Lord Sesshomaru would eat you!" Jaken said, frowning.

Sesshomaru glared at Jaken before looking back down at the little girl.

"I will eat Jaken if I'm ever starving. I resurrected you with the Tenseiga because you will have to cook him for me if that ever happens," Sesshomaru explained.

"What?" Jaken jumped, horrified when he realized that his master had meant him and not Rin.

Sesshomaru started to leave the campsite.

"Don't worry, Master Jaken. I _think _he was joking," Rin whispered, before turning around to follow after the dog demon

Jaken stood there frozen for a long time. One of the things that he had learned after being a servant for so many years was that Sesshomaru never made jokes. Sesshomaru wasn't joking! When the imp realized he was going to be left behind in that dangerous forest on his own, he ran after his master as quickly as possible. Jaken moved as fast as his little legs could take him. "Lord Sesshomaru! No! Please don't eat me!" Jaken screamed, tears falling down his face.

----

****

I hope you liked this story and please review.


End file.
